verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Impfung
Warnung: Dieser Artikel behandelt zwar ein Gesundheitsthema, er erhebt aber keinen Anspruch auf Richtigkeit. Falsche Entscheidungen auf Grund kruder Verschwörungstheorien führen zu Krankheit, Verstümmelung und Tod. Fragen sie bitte ihren Arzt oder Apotheker. Für weiter Informationen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impfung ---- Eine Impfung ist eine Immunisierung des Körpers gegenüber einer Krankheit, die heute in der modernen Medizin angewendet wird. Ein großer Erfolg der Impfung war die Ausrottung der Pocken. Impfgegner Trotz der lebensrettenden, positiven Wirkung von Impfungen gibt es dennoch einige die der Meinung sind: Impfen schadet. Ein Feld in dem die Impfgegner besonders aktiv sind ist bei Impfungen gegen Masern, wo Eltern zum Teil beabsichtigt ihre Kinder mit einer Krankheit infizieren, um ihre Abwehrkräfte zu 'stärken'. Dies passiert etwa auf sogenannten "Maserpartys".http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masernparty Dialektische Argumente Hier werden Argumente der Impfgegner und Impfbefürworter gegenüber gestellt: Krankheit stärkt Argument Eine Krankheit stärkt das Abwehrsystem des Körpers. Gegenargument Eine Krankheit schwächt zunächst einmal den Körper (und mit ihm das Abwehrsystem), die Immunität(Stärkung) gegenüber der Krankheit im Nachhinein ist die Selbe wie sie durch eine Impfung hätte erreicht werden können. Kritisch ist bei diesem Argument auch Anzumerken das hierbei auch eine gewisse sozialdarwinistische Komponente mitschwingt. Da Krankheiten immer auch zu Komplikationen führen können, "stärken" sie nur diejenigen, die auch schon "stark" genug sind sie unbeschadet zu überstehen, während die "Schwachen" einer "natürlichen" Selektion zum Opfer fallen ("Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker"). Impfungen können Krankheiten auslösen Argument Da Impfungen zum Teil durch die Injektion von Krankheitserregern erfolgen können sie Krankheiten auslösen. Gegenargument Die Erreger in Impfungen sind entweder tot oder abgeschwächt, sodass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es zu Komplikationen kommt, viel geringer ist. Schwächung der Abwehrkräfte Argument Viele Menschen fühlen sich nach einer Impfung schwächer und ihre Abwehrkräfte lassen nach. Gegenargument Eine Impfung infiziert den Patienten mit einer Abgeschwächten Version der Krankheit, weshalb er sich natürlich erstmal schlechter fühlt, es dürfte aber offensichtlich sein, dass eine Infektion mit der entsprechenden Krankheit weit höhere Risiken beinhaltet. Impfungen schützen nicht Argument Die Zahl derjenigen die geimpft wurden und dennoch erkrankt sind übersteigt die Zahl derjenigen die nicht-geimpften Erkrankten. Gegenargument Ein Impfwirkstoff hat keine 100%ig sichere Wirkung. Geht man davon aus das gut 95% der Geimpften wirklich immunisiert werden kann bleiben immernoch 5 % nicht-Immunisierte. Grade bei Krankheiten gegen die sehr Flächendeckend vorgegangen wird, wie z.B. die Masern, kann der Anteil derjenigen Menschen die geimpft aber nicht immunisiert wurden, den der ungeimpften übersteigen und folglich erkranken mehr geimpfte Menschen. Erkrankungsrate ist auch bei nicht-Geimpften Rückläufig Argument Menschen die nicht geimpft wurden erkranken in der Statistik immer seltener an Krankheiten gegen die auch geimpft wird, dies legt den Schluss nahe das die Erkrankungsrate auch ohne die Impfungen zurückgehen würde. Die Wirksamkeit von Impfungen ist also nur durch cold reading beschworen oder bestenfalls die eines Placebos. Gegenargument Ungeimpfte Menschen Profitieren davon, dass sich andere Menschen impfen lassen. Viren verbreiten sich von einer Person auf die nächste, was bei einer ungeimpften Menschenmasse zu einer sprunghaften Verbreitung einer Krankheit beiträgt. Wenn aber Menschen immunisiert sind, können sie die Krankheitserreger zwar aufnehmen, erkranken aber nicht und geben die Krankheit auch nicht weiter. Die Verbreitung einer Krankheit wird massiv durch Impfungen gehemmt, weshalb auch nicht-Geimpfte weniger erkranken. Die Impfverschwörung Die Impfverschwörungstheorie (die natürlich von Impfgegnern vertreten wird), besagt, dass Impfungen in Wirklichkeit keine, kaum oder sogar negative Auswirkungen hätte. Der große Verschwörer ist, wie bei fast allen Gesundheitsverschwörungstheorien, die Pharmaindustrie, die Impfungen dafür benutzt alljährlich Geld zu verdienen. wahre Gründe für Impfung Andere Theorien gehen noch weiter in der Erklärung wozu die Impfungen da sind: *Impfungen würden Menschen gefügig machen *Impfungen versperren den Menschen ihre höheren Geistigen Fähigkeit (Etwa den Zugriff aufs 3. Auge) *Impfungen würden deshalb vor allem vor der Kalten Jahreszeit gegeben um die Menschen in einen Kaufrausch zu versetzten. *Impfungen werden genutzt um spezielle Krankheiten zu verbreiten, die lange unerkannt bleiben und so über viele Menschen verteilt werden. (AIDS) Die Macht der Zukunft Eine Weitere Theorie behauptet das die Impfung das Machtmittel der Zukunft ist: Eine Machtgruppe, könnte einen Krankheitserreger schaffen der sich schnell unter den Menschen Verbreitet, aber gleichzeitig sehr lange braucht bis er bemerkt wird und einen Menschen tötet. Wer in einer solchen Situation einen Impfstoff aus Antikörpern oder ein Immunisierendes Heilmittel, hat die Macht zu entscheiden wer Leben und wer Sterben soll.(Grade für Rassisten reizvoll) Auch gibt es Spekulationen eine Weltregierung könnte sich mittels einer großen Seuche und den daraus folgenden Notstandsgesetzten an die Macht bringen. Im Entscheidenden Moment würde diese Weltregierung dann das Heilmittel liefern und als Retter der Menschheit gefeiert werden. Zitat Rebuilding Americas Defenses, PNAC: "And advanced forms of biological warfare that can "target" specific genotypes may transform biological warfare from the realm of terror to a politically useful tool.” (p.60, ) Grippeimpfungen Warum Impfen gegen Grippe unsinnig ist Eine Zusammenstellung von Hans U. P. Tolzin *1. Die angebliche Tödlichkeit der Virusgrippe beruht auf reinen Schätzungen Die angeblich bis zu 30.000 jährlichen Influenza-Todesopfer existieren nur auf dem Papier. Das statistische Bundesamt und die Krankenhausstatistik registrieren im Durchschnitt gerade mal 15 laborbestätigte Todesfälle. Die jährlich verkündeten Horrorzahlen beruhen auf reinen Schätzungen der "Arbeitsgemeinschaft Influenza (AGI)". Diese ist zwar beim Robert-Koch-Institut (RKI), der für die Bekämpfung von Infektionskrankheiten zuständigen Bundesbehörde, angesiedelt, wird jedoch von vier Impfstoffherstellern finanziert. Die Schätzungen kommen dadurch zustande, dass man die erhöhten Todeszahlen der kalten Wintermonate dem Influenza-Virus zurechnet. *2. Ein echter Nutzennachweis fehlt Bei der Zulassung von Grippe-Impfstoffen wird nicht etwa ihre Fähigkeit geprüft, die Erkrankung zu verhindern (vor allem im direkten Vergleich zu Ungeimpften), sondern nur eine als ausreichend angesehene Erhöhung des sogenannten Antikörperspiegels im Blut. Die tatsächliche Nichterkrankung wurde niemals nachgewiesen! *3. Der Antikörpertiter beweist gar nichts Der Antikörpertiter ist laut Auskunft des RKI nur eine sogenannte "Ersatzmessgröße" für Immunität, und Sie können auch ohne messbaren Titer immun sein. Studien, die beweisen, dass ein hoher Titer zuverlässig vor einer tatsächlichen Erkrankung schützt, gibt es nicht. Die Theorie von den Antikörpern als "Zauberkügelchen" (Zitat Paul Ehrlich, 1905) des Immunsystems ist bereits über 100 Jahre alt und niemals zweifelsfrei belegt worden. *4. Geimpfte sind nicht gesünder als Ungeimpfte - im Gegenteil! Es gibt keine echten Vergleiche zwischen Geimpften und Ungeimpften, aus denen hervorgeht, dass Geimpfte gesünder wären. Im Gegenteil: Das RKI berichtete zum Beispiel im EpiBull Nr. 12/2005 über einen Ausbruch in einem Seniorenwohnheim, bei dem das Risiko, zu erkranken, bei Geimpften sogar etwas höher lag. Ein ähnlicher Fall wurde im EpiBull Nr. 17/2003 veröffentlicht. Dort waren drei von vier Influenza-Toten geimpft. *5. Geimpfte haben ein höheres Risiko, an Asthma und Allergien zu erkranken! Eine ganze Reihe von Studien belegt ein entsprechend erhöhtes Erkrankungsrisiko für Geimpfte. Details zu aktuellen Studien, die das Gegenteil bewiesen haben wollen, werden merkwürdigerweise unter Verschluss gehalten (siehe auch "impf-report" Ausgabe April 2005 und "impf-report" Newsletter Nr. 40/2006) *6. Die Menge der Impfstoffdosen hat sich vervielfacht - die Gesundheit nicht Im Jahr 1997 gab es noch 7 zugelassene Grippeimpfstoffe, heute sind es 17. Während des Winters 1992/1993 wurden 2,5 Mio. Dosen verimpft, im Winter 2005/2006 waren es über 20 Mio. Dosen, also mehr als 8 Mal so viel. Dennoch gab es während des Winters 2004/2005 angeblich bis zu 20.000 Todesfälle! *7. Das Ausbleiben der Grippeepidemie im letzten Winter stellt ein Rätsel dar Nachdem es im vorletzten Winter laut RKI-Schätzung bis zu 20.000 Influenza-Tote gegeben haben soll, obwohl der Wirkungsgrad des Impfstoffes angeblich hoch war, war für den letzten - überaus harten - Winter mit mindestens der gleichen schrecklichen Bilanz zu rechnen, denn das zirkulierende Influenza B-Virus war im saisonalen Impfstoff nicht enthalten. Dass die Influenza-Todeswelle unter diesen Umständen ausblieb, ist bis heute ein Rätsel. Auf den zumindest teilweise nutzlosen Impfstoff kann dies kaum zurückzuführen sein. *8. Die Anfälligsten profitieren am wenigsten von der Impfung Selbst aus Sicht der Schulmedizin macht eine Grippeimpfung bei Kindern und Senioren keinen Sinn, da bei ihnen die Antikörperreaktion - und damit die (angebliche) Immunität - schwächer ausfällt. Nur junge Erwachsene zeigen optimale Immunreaktionen. Je jünger und je älter ein Mensch, desto schwächer die Antikörperreaktion. Entsprechend höher fällt das jeweilige Nebenwirkungsrisiko ins Gewicht, was eine neue Nutzen-Risiko-Abwägung erforderlich macht. *9. Trotz höherer Durchimpfungsrate liegt die Erkrankungsrate in den Neuen Bundesländern deutlich über der in den Alten Bundesländern (Details siehe impf-report, Ausgabe Sept./Okt. 2005) *10. Geimpfte Betriebsangehörige der Ford-Werke zeigten bei einer Vergleichsstudie ein höheres Risiko, zu erkranken, als Ungeimpfte (WDR, 20. Sept. 2004) *11. Die vier kürzlich gemeldeten Todesfälle sind nach wie vor nicht aufgeklärt Das PEI gab am 26. Oktober bezüglich der kürzlich aus Israel gemeldeten Todesfälle Entwarnung, obwohl noch nicht einmal eine Autopsie der Todesopfer vorgenommen wurde. Übrigens wurden zwischen 2001 und 2005 auch in Deutschland mindestens 6 Todesfälle im zeitlichen Zusammenhang mit Grippeimpfungen gemeldet (lt. RKI-Daten vom 24.10.2006). *12. Es gibt keine Studien mit eindeutigen Belegen für einen Impfnutzen Eine kürzlich veröffentlichte Cochrane-Übersichtsstudie konnte keine Beweise für den Impfnutzen finden (ORF, 30.10.2006; BMJ 2006;333:912-915) *13. Über das wahre Risiko von Impfstoffen gibt es in Deutschland keine gesicherten Daten! Siehe Bundesgesundheitsblatt 12/2004, S. 1161. Damit ist jede Nutzen-Risiko-Abwägung hinfällig! *14. Die Diagnose "Virusgrippe" ist unsicher Und zwar aus zwei Gründen: 1. Unter den hunderten als Ursache von Erkältungssymptomen in Frage kommenden Erregern sucht man üblicherweise im Labor zuerst nach "gängigen" Influenzaviren. Mit dem ersten positiven Laborbefund wird jede weitere Suche eingestellt. Die Diagnose "Influenza" ist also willkürlich, da weitere mögliche Ursachen von vornherein ausgeschlossen werden. 2. Die Labortests zum Nachweis von Influenzaviren sind nicht anhand des hochaufgereinigten Virus geeicht, sondern anhand von Patienten mit einer bestimmten Diagnose. Niemand kann deshalb mit Sicherheit sagen, worauf die Tests tatsächlich reagieren. Vielleicht auf spezifische Viren, vielleicht aber auch nicht. *15. Die Ansteckbarkeit der Grippe ist fraglich Jede Behauptung einer Ansteckung von Mensch zu Mensch beruht auf reinen Hypothesen und Experimenten unter konstruierten Bedingungen (siehe impf-report, Ausgabe Nov/Dez. 2005). Mehrere Ansteckungsexperimente in den USA während der "Spanischen Grippe" im Jahre 1918 ergaben, dass nicht eine der Versuchspersonen erkrankte! *16. Die Empfänglichkeit ist vom Gesamtzustand abhängig Es gibt zahlreiche Hinweise und Erfahrungswerte, wonach die Anfälligkeit für Erkältungskrankheiten vor allem vom Gesamtzustand des Menschen abhängt, und dass dieser vor allem durch eine vitalstoffreiche Nahrung - und insbesondere durch die Meidung von Zucker und Weißmehl - positiv zu beeinflussen ist. Es ist ja auch logisch: Je mehr Vitalstoffe dem Körper zur Verfügung stehen und je schwächer belastende Einflüsse ins Gewicht fallen, desto effektiver kann unser Organismus aus eigener Kraft mit Stressfaktoren fertig werden. *17. Bei Komplikationen handelt es sich oft um Medikamenten-Nebenwirkungen Die gefürchteten Komplikationen bei Erkältungskrankheiten – ein beliebtes Argument für die Impfung - sind oft eine Folge der Nebenwirkungen der verabreichten Medikamente. Ein rechtzeitiger Blick in die Beipackzettel von Fiebersenkern, Schmerzmitteln, Entzündungshemmern und Antibiotika kann unter Umständen eine Menge Kummer ersparen. *18. Die kollektive Erregerphobie führt in eine wissenschaftliche Sackgasse Jeder Mensch hat ständig ein Mehrfaches an Bakterien und Viren in sich, als er über eigene Körperzellen verfügt, unabhängig davon, ob er gesund oder krank ist (Nature Biotechnology, 6. Okt. 2004). Wir können demnach mindestens so viele Erreger für unsere Gesundheit verantwortlich machen, wie für unsere Krankheiten. *19. Alle Infektionskrankheiten sind in der Regel durch bewährte Naturheilverfahren gut behandelbar Und zwar abhängig von den im individuellen Fall festgestellten Ursachen (eine ganze Reihe von Infektions- und Vergiftungskrankheiten beginnen mit grippeähnlichen Symptomen). *20. Angst war noch nie ein guter Ratgeber! Die jährlich von neuem angewandte "Furchtappellstrategie" hat die Erzeugung von Angst durch das Aufbauschen einer angeblichen Gefahr zum Ziel, denn ein verängstigter Mensch ist leichter zur Impfung zu bewegen. Im Zeitalter der Aufklärung, der Menschenrechte und der Demokratie sollte jedoch die Manipulation von Menschen durch die Förderung von Angst kein Mittel der Wahl mehr sein, statt dessen die Förderung von Eigenverantwortlichkeit, Selbstständigkeit und Unabhängigkeit. Vor allem aber sollte eine Gesundheitspolitik zuallererst dem Gemeinwohl dienen! Quelle: http://www.impfkritik.de/grippe/20-gute-gruende.pdf Weitere Informationen finden Sie im Internet unter: http://www.psiram.com/ge/index.php/Hans_Tolzin http://www.impfkritik.de http://www.impf-report.de http://www.libertas-sanitas.de http://www.impfschutzverband.de http://www.agbug.de Zitate Zu diesem Thema wird von Verschwörungtheoretikern oft "The Impact of Science on Society" zitiert. Es sollte allerdings erwähnt werden, dass Bertrand Russell als Rationalist und Mathematiker in keinster Weise irgendeine Verbindung zu solchen Verschwörungstheorien hatte. Die Zitate stammen aus einem dystopischen Kapitel seines Buches und waren nicht gemeint, den damaligen oder heutigen Zustand der Gesellschaft darzustellen. Verwendete Zitate sind u.a.: *"Diet, injections, and injunctions will combine, from a very early age, to produce the sort of character and the sort of beliefs that the authorities consider desirable, and any serious criticism of the powers that be will become psychologically impossible. Even if all are miserable, all will believe themselves happy, because the government will tell them that they are so." Bertrand Russell, The Impact of Science on Society p50, 1953 *"Gradually, by selective breeding, the congenital differences between rulers and ruled will increase until they become almost different species. A revolt of the plebs would become as unthinkable as an organized insurrection of sheep against the practice of eating mutton." Bertrand Russell, "The Impact of Science on Society", 1953, pg 49-50* Referenzen Weblinks *Psiram: Impfkritik *Hans Tolzin Category:Medizin Category:Gesundheit Category:Überarbeiten